beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST2-2.OVR
InfoStar+ - Lesson 2 - 2nd file. Strings 0x28-0x71 Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 070 0xCC-0xD9 ^C=exit 0xE1-0xFC ^G=delete selected character 0x10E-0x131 Summaries selected: 0x134-0x147 ID PAGE REPORT 0x150-0x185 Record count: N N N 0x18C-0x1C1 ID ____ ____ ____ 0x1C8-0x1FD CUSTOMER NAME ____ ____ ____ 0x204-0x239 MO ____ ____ ____ 0x240-0x275 DA ____ ____ ____ 0x27C-0x2B1 YR ____ ____ ____ 0x2B8-0x2ED BALANCE ____ ____ ____ 0x312-0x25D This screen is called the SUMMARY SELECTION SCREEN. I'm getting crowded out 0x364-0x382 again. To give me more room... 0x389-0x38C /\ 0x392-0x397 < ** > 0x3AB-0x3B0 Please 0x3B3-0x3C2 remove/restore 0x3C5-0x3D0 Command Menu 0x415-0x437 Press ^J to remove the Command Menu 0x43D-0x457 ^J=remove/restore this menu 0x47D-0x4C6 Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 070 0x4D5-0x4D8 Summaries selected: 0x4FB-0x50E ID PAGE REPORT 0x517-0x54C Record count: N N N 0x553-0x588 ID ____ ____ ____ 0x58F-0x5C4 CUSTOMER NAME ____ ____ ____ 0x5CB-0x600 MO ____ ____ ____ 0x607-0x63C DA ____ ____ ____ 0x643-0x678 YR ____ ____ ____ 0x67F-0x6B4 BALANCE ____ ____ ____ 0x6E9-0x720 I call this the Summary Selection Table. Across the top 0x726-0x75F are the words ID (the Key field in CUSTBAL.DEF), PAGE, and 0x765-0x76A REPORT 0x7E3-0x81A Summaries selected: ID PAGE REPORT 0x82E-0x85D The second line lets you assign a "Record count" 0x877-0x8AC Record count: N N N 0x8C8-0x8FC the left column lists all the fields you've selected. 0x915-0x916 ID 0x91C-0x928 CUSTOMER NAME 0x92E-0x92F MO 0x935-0x936 DA 0x93C-0x93D YR 0x943-0x949 BALANCE 0x94C N 0x951 N 0x955 N 0x959 N 0x95D N 0x963 N 0x967 N 0x96B N 0x975 N 0x979 N 0x97D N 0x98B-0x9AC Let's look at Record counts first. 0x9C7-0xA10 Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 070 0xA16-0xA3D Do you want a record count by ID? (Y/N) 0xA44-0xA7B Summaries selected: ID PAGE REPORT 0xA82-0xAB7 Record count: N N N 0xABE-0xAF3 ID ____ ____ ____ 0xAFA-0xB2F CUSTOMER NAME ____ ____ ____ 0xB36-0xB6B MO ____ ____ ____ 0xB72-0xBA7 DA ____ ____ ____ 0xBAE-0xBE3 YR ____ ____ ____ 0xBEA-0xC1F BALANCE ____ ____ ____ 0xC54-0xC7A I've switched the help message back on. 0xD09-0xD31 Do you want a record count by ID? (Y/N) 0xD30-0xD32 N 0xD42 N 0xD46 N 0xD4A N 0xD4E N 0xD52 N 0xD56 N 0xD5C N 0xD60 N 0xD64 N 0x68 N 0xD6C N 0xD70 N 0xD7C N 0xD80 N 0xD84 N 0xD94-0xDC1 Before you respond to the prompt, I'll explain 0xDC7-0xDDD what a record count is. 0xDFC-0xE0C RECORD COUNT 0xE0F-0xE35 InfoStar+ will calculate totals for you 0xE3B-0xE52 in three different ways: 0xE92-0xE99 Record 1 0xF2D-0xF34 Record 2 0xFC8-0xFCF Record 3 0x1063-0x106A Record 4 0x10C6-0x10D9 Record count = 4 0x10EA-0x10F5 by KEY FIELD 0x10FD-0x111C to tell you how many records 0x1124-0x1145 in this file have the same Key 0x1156-0x115C by PAGE 0x1164-0x1183 to tell you how many records 0x118B-0x11AF appear on each page of the report 0x11C0-0x11C8 by REPORT 0x11D0-0x11EF to tell you how many records 0x11F7-0x120E appear in the report 0x1232-0x127B Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 068 0x1281-0x12A8 Do you want a record count by ID? (Y/N) 0x12AB N 0x12B3-0x12D6 Summaries selected: 0x12D9-0x12DA ID 0x12DD-0x12EE PAGE REPORT 0x12F5-0x1318 Record count: 0x131E-0x132E N N 0x1335-0x136A ID ____ ____ ____ 0x1371-0x13A6 CUSTOMER NAME ____ ____ ____ 0x13AD-0x13E2 MO ____ ____ ____ 0x13E9-0x141E DA ____ ____ ____ 0x1425-0x145A YR ____ ____ ____ 0x1461-0x1496 BALANCE ____ ____ ____ 0x14B1-0x14B4 /\ 0x14BA-0x14BF < ** > 0x14C5-0x14C9 \/\/ 0x14CF-0x1505 See your InfoStar+ Reference Guide for more information 0x150B-0x153F about assigning record counts by KEY and PAGE. We'll 0x1545-0x156A ask for a record count by REPORT only. 0x1570-0x1590 So, you can skip this question... 0x15A8-0x15AC Press 0x15AF-0x15B6 RETURN 0x15B9-0x15C1 to answer 0x15C4-0x15C6 NO 0x160D-0x161D Press RETURN or N 0x165D-0x1667 PAGE? (Y/N) 0x166A-0x166B N 0x1673-0x1678 N 0x167B N 0x1681-0x16B9 Because this report will be only one page long, you won't 0x16C0-0x16DB need a record count by PAGE. 0x16E8-0x1700 Skip this question too... 0x173E-0x174E Press RETURN or N 0x1799-0x17A5 REPORT? (Y/N) 0x17A8-0x17A9 N 0x17B1-0x17B8 N 0x17BB-0x17BE N 0x17CC-0x17FE You do want to know how many records--in this case, 0x1805-0x1834 how many customers--are included in this report. 0x183B-0x186A Simply type Y in the REPORT column. You'll find 0x1871-0x189D this total at the end of your printed report. 0x18B7-0x18BA Type 0x18BD-0x18BF Y 0x18C2-0x18C5 for 0x18C9-0x18CD Yes 0x18D0-0x18D5 answer 0x1908-0x191C Press Y to answer Yes 0x1990-0x19A9 To select summaries by ID: 0x19B0-0x19EB Enter any/none of the following letters and press RETURN: 0x19F2-0x1A33 T(Total), A(Average), L(Largest value), S(Smallest value). ____ 0x1A60-0x1A9B A record count is one kind of summary. The four other types 0x1AA1-0x1AD4 you can request are highlighted in the prompt above. 0x1B5E-0x1B9F T(Total), A(Average), L(Largest value), S(Smallest value). ____ 0x1C24-0x1C4B InfoStar+'s built-in calculator not only 0x1C51-0x1C6D counts records, but can also: 0x1C75-0x1C8F add field values 0x1C97-0x1CB1 average fields 0x1CB9-0x1CD3 find the largest value 0x1CDB-0x1CF5 and find the smallest value 0x1CFD-0x1D00 /\ 0x1D06-0x1D0B < ** > 0x1D11-0x1D15 \/\/ 0x1D6F-0x1D80 0 0x1DCD-0x1DDE OFF % M / 0x1DEA-0x1DFB 7 8 9 x 0x1E07-0x1E18 4 5 6 - 0x1E24-0x1E35 1 2 3 + 0x1E41-0x1E52 ON/C = 0x1EAC-0x1EC6 add field values 0x1ED7-0x1EDD 6635.06 0x1F28-0x1F34 6635.06 + 0x1F3D-0x1F43 0 0x1F59-0x1F5F 9275.81 0x1FAA-0x1FB6 6635.06 + 0x1FC2-0x1FCE 9275.81 + 0x1FD7-0x1FDD 0 0x1FF3-0x1FF9 5715.98 0x2044-0x2050 6635.06 + 0x205C-0x2068 9275.81 + 0x2074-0x2080 5715.98 + 0x2089-0x208F 0 0x20A5-0x20AB 8975.72 0x20F6-0x2102 6635.06 + 0x210E-0x211A 9275.81 + 0x2126-0x2132 5715.98 + 0x213E-0x214A 8975.72 + 0x2153-0x2159 0 0x216F-0x2175 6876.93 0x21C0-0x21CC 6635.06 + 0x21D8-0x21E4 9275.81 + 0x21F0-0x21FC 5715.98 + 0x2208-0x2214 8975.72 + 0x2220-0x222C 6876.93 + 0x2235-0x223B 0 0x2251-0x2257 8949.89 0x22A2-0x22AE 6635.06 + 0x22BA-0x22C6 9275.81 + 0x22D2-0x22DE 5715.98 + 0x22EA-0x22F6 8975.72 + 0x2302-0x230E 6876.93 + 0x231A-0x2326 8949.89 = 0x2330-0x2336 0 0x234C-0x2353 46429.39 0x2369-0x2370 46429.39 0x2386-0x238D 46429.39 0x23A3-0x23AA 46429.39 0x23C0-0x23C7 46429.39 0x2412-0x241E 6635.06 + 0x242A-0x2436 9275.81 + 0x2442-0x244E 5715.98 + 0x245A-0x2465 8975.72 + 0x2472-0x247E 6876.93 + 0x248A-0x2496 8949.89 = 0x24A2-0x24AE 0x24BA-0x24C6 46429.39 0x24CF-0x24D6 0 0x24EC-0x2506 add field values 0x250E-0x2528 average fields 0x2580-0x2589 46429.39/6 0x2591-0x259A 46429.39/6 0x25B0-0x25B9 7738.23 0x25E1-0x25FB average fields 0x2603-0x261D find the largest value 0x2625-0x262E 46429.39 0x2634-0x263A 0 0x2659-0x265F 5715.98 0x2665-0x2667 < 0x267A-0x2680 5715.98 0x268E-0x2694 6635.06 0x269A-0x269C < 0x26AF-0x26B5 6635.06 0x26C3-0x26C9 6876.93 0x26CF-0x26D1 < 0x26E4-0x26EA 6876.93 0x26F8-0x26FE 8949.89 0x2704-0x2706 < 0x2719-0x271F 8949.89 0x272D-0x2733 8975.72 0x2739-0x273B < 0x274E-0x2754 8975.72 0x2762-0x2768 9275.81 0x276C-0x276E < 0x2781-0x2787 9275.81 0x279B-0x27A1 9275.81 0x27B3-0x27B9 0 0x27BF-0x27D9 find the largest value 0x27E1-0x27FB and find the smallest value 0x2811-0x2817 9275.81 0x281D-0x281F < 0x2832-0x2838 9275.81 0x2846-0x284C 8975.72 0x2852-0x2854 < 0x2867-0x286D 8975.72 0x287B-0x2881 8949.89 0x2887-0x2889 < 0x289C-0x28A2 8949.89 0x28B0-0x28B6 6876.93 0x28BC-0x28BE < 0x28D1-0x28D7 6876.93 0x28E5-0x28EB 6635.06 0x28F1-0x28F3 < 0x2906-0x290C 6635.06 0x291A-0x2920 5715.98 0x2924-0x2926 < 0x2939-0x293F 5715.98 0x2950-0x296A and find the smallest value 0x2970-0x2976 5715.98 0x297A-0x297C < 0x2982-0x2988 5715.98 0x29A5-0x29EE Report name: SUMMARY File name: CUSTBAL Number of columns used: 068 0x29F4-0x2A0D To select summaries by ID: 0x2A14-0x2A4F Enter any/none of the following letters and press RETURN: 0x2A56-0x2A97 T(Total), A(Average), L(Largest value), S(Smallest value). ____ 0x2A9E-0x2AD5 Summaries selected: ID PAGE REPORT 0x2ADC-0x2B11 Record count: N N Y 0x2B18-0x2B4D ID ____ ____ ____ 0x2B54-0x2B89 CUSTOMER NAME ____ ____ ____ 0x2B90-0x2BC5 MO ____ ____ ____ 0x2BCC-0x2C01 DA ____ ____ ____ 0x2C08-0x2C3D YR ____ ____ ____ 0x2C44-0x2C79 BALANCE ____ ____ ____ 0x2C94-0x2C97 /\ 0x2C9D-0x2CA2 < ** > 0x2CA8-0x2CAC \/\/ 0x2CB2-0x2CE5 You'll ask InfoStar+ to summarize the BALANCE field. 0x2CEB-0x2D21 This field tells you how much money each customer owes. 0x2D27-0x2D5C To ask for summaries of the current balances, you must 0x2D62-0x2D85 move the cursor to the BALANCE line. 0x2DA1-0x2DA5 Press 0x2DA8-0x2DAC ^X 0x2DAF-0x2DBC ^X ^X ^X ^X 0x2E27-0x2E44 Press ^X to move down one line 0x2ECD-0x2EE0 You're doing great, 0x2EE7-0x2F07 . Next, move the cursor into the 0x2F0E-0x2F1B REPORT column. 0x2F2F-0x2F33 Press 0x2F36-0x2F39 ^F 0x2F3C-0x2F45 to move to 0x2F48-0x2F55 REPORT column 0x2FB5-0x2FD2 Press ^F to move to right item 0x3025-0x3029 PAGE: 0x303D-0x3043 REPORT: 0x3080-0x30B9 You'll ask for the total balance, the average balance, the 0x30BF-0x30F5 largest balance, and the smallest balance in this file. 0x30FB-0x3133 These summaries, which will be printed at the end of your 0x3139-0x316E report, can help you make informed business decisions! 0x318F-0x3193 Type 0x3196 T 0x3199-0x319B ALS 0x31A5-0x31A8 TALS 0x31DE-0x31DF î* 0x31EB-0x31EC î* 0x31FE-0x31FF î* 0x3268-0x327C Type î* to print the 0x3288-0x3294 total balance 0x32A2-0x32B0 average balance 0x32BE-0x32CC largest balance 0x32D1-0x32E0 smallest balance 0x33BE-0x33C2 Press 0x33C5-0x33C8 ^C 0x33CB-0x33E2 to end summary selection 0x3401-0x341C Hold down CTRL as you type C 0x355B-0x3585 Allow me to commend you on a job well done, 0x35EE-0x3617 Before you save and run your report, let's 0x362C-0x364C take a look at your exit options. 0x381E-0x3822 A 0x3863-0x3867 L 0x3902-0x3906 S 0x3947-0x394B F 0x398C-0x3990 R 0x39E0-0x39E9 RGEN 0x3A3F-0x3A45 REDIT 0x3A98-0x3AA0 PRINTER 0x3AAA-0x3AB2 or DISK 0x3C4C-0x3C51 <---> 0x3C55-0x3C61 EXIT SCREEN 0x3DBE-0x3DC7 PRESS _ = 0x3DDC-0x3DE4 Press an 0x3DE7-0x3DF9 Exit Screen Command 0x3DFC-0x3DFE or 0x3E07-0x3E0C RETURN 0x3E0F-0x3E1C to continue 0x3E1F-0x3E21 ESC 0x3E24-0x3E2B to exit 0x3E45-0x3E63 Press A/S/L/F/R/SPACE or RETURN 0x3F28-0x3F4B A=Abandon form-> start over or exit 0x3F56 A 0x3F59-0x3F69 /S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x3F96-0x3FDB Don't save my work. I'm starting over. 0x3FFD-0x4020 A=Abandon form-> start over or exit 0x4026 ( 0x4029-0x403A A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4066-0x4089 F=save form -> edit File definition 0x4090-0x4097 [0x409A F 0x409D-0x40A7 /R/SPACE): 0x41D0-0x4215 Save my work and take me to REDIT where I can change the report specs. 0x4249-0x426C F=save form -> edit File definition 0x4274-0x4286 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x42AE-0x42D1 L=save form -> edit report layout 0x42D9-0x42DD (A/S/ 0x42E3-0x42EF /F/R/SPACE): 0x435E-0x43A3 Save my work and take me to REDIT where I can edit the report layout. 0x43D7-0x43FA L=save form -> edit report layout 0x4402-0x4414 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x443C-0x445F S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x4467-0x4469 (A/ 0x446C S 0x446F-0x447D /L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4564-0x45A9 Save my work. I'm going to create another QUICK REPORT. 0x45E9-0x460C S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x4614-0x4626 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4652-0x4672 SPACE=no save -> field selection 0x467A-0x4684 (A/S/L/F/R/ 0x4687-0x468B SPACE 0x468E-0x4691 ): 0x4731-0x4776 Don't save my work. I want to re-select fields. 0x47AB-0x47CB SPACE=no save -> field selection 0x47D3-0x47E5 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4810-0x482D R=save form -> Run the report 0x4835-0x483D (A/S/L/F/ 0x4840 R 0x4843-0x484B /SPACE): 0x4887-0x48CC Save my work and run the report. 0x4940-0x495D R=save form -> Run the report 0x4965-0x4977 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x4A4A-0x4A6F Why so many options? InfoStar+'s 0x4A7B-0x4AA0 flexibility lets you go where you 0x4AAC-0x4AD1 need to go--quickly and efficiently. 0x4B0E-0x4B33 Right now you probably want to see 0x4B3F-0x4B64 a printout of your report. That's 0x4B70-0x4B95 just what I had in mind... 0x4C2C-0x4C46 Press the command that will 0x4C50-0x4C6F save the form and run the report 0x4C79-0x4C9E Find this command on the Exit Screen-- 0x4CA4-0x4CC2 R=save form--> Run the report 0x4CC8-0x4CE5 R=save form--> Run the report 0x4D10-0x4D55 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) 0x4DA2-0x4DA9 REMEMBER 0x4DB1-0x4DE4 If you don't have a printer, you would normally send 0x4DEA-0x4E1C the report to a special disk file. This file would 0x4E22-0x4E55 be saved under the same report name, but with a .PRN 0x4E5B-0x4E8E extension. It would remain on your disk, ready to 0x4E94-0x4EA5 print at any time. 0x4EC1-0x4ED0 No printer? Type 0x4ED3-0x4ED4 Y 0x4EE0-0x4EE4 Press 0x4EE7-0x4EE9 N 0x4EEC-0x4EED or 0x4EF0-0x4EF7 RETURN 0x4EFA-0x4F01 to print 0x4F0F-0x4F27 Type Y, N or press RETURN 0x4F75-0x4F82 SUMMARY REPORT 0x4F88-0x4F8F __/__/__ 0x4FA9-0x4FAC /\ 0x4FB2-0x4FB7 < ** > 0x4FBD-0x4FC1 \/\/ 0x5015-0x5027 Enter report month: 0x502D-0x505D If you have a printer, be sure your printer is ON 0x5063-0x5091 and loaded with paper before you type the date. 0x5097-0x50CA As soon as you enter the date and press RETURN, your 0x50D0-0x50EA report will begin printing! 0x5100-0x5107 Type the 0x510A-0x5118 current month 0x511B-0x5124 (2 digits) 0x512C-0x5133 __/ / 0x5174-0x5197 Numbers only! 0x51FA-0x521D Numbers only! 0x52A0-0x52A5 Press 0x52A8-0x52BA RETURN 0x52D5-0x52F8 Press RETURN 0x531E-0x531F __ 0x5354-0x536A Enter report day: 0x5373-0x537A Type the 0x537D-0x5389 current day 0x538C-0x5397 (two digits) 0x53CA-0x53ED Numbers only! 0x5451-0x5474 Numbers only! 0x54FE-0x5503 Press 0x5506-0x5518 RETURN 0x5533-0x5558 Press RETURN 0x5581-0x5596 Enter report year: 0x55CA-0x55D1 Type the 0x55D4-0x55E4 last two digits 0x55E7-0x55ED of this 0x55F0-0x55F4 year 0x5625-0x5648 Numbers only! 0x56AC-0x56CF Numbers only! 0x5725-0x5757 Press 0x575A-0x576C RETURN 0x579C-0x57C0 Press RETURN 0x57E6-0x5810 You now have a report that looks like this: 0x5927-0x5949 SUMMARY REPORT 0x59A5-0x59D7 ID CUSTOMER NAME MO DA YR BALANCE 0x59E7-0x5A1D ASO Joe Anybuyer 08 31 84 6635.06 0x5A2B-0x5A61 AUM Barney Addsmore 08 31 84 9275.81 0x5A6F-0x5AA5 BGN John Goodguy 08 31 84 5715.98 0x5AB3-0x5AE9 OMC Mary Ordersbodkins 08 31 84 8975.72 0x5AF7-0x5B2D PCI Fred Paysontime 08 31 84 6876.93 0x5B3B-0x5B71 SRC Sally Sendemback 08 31 84 8949.89 0x5BC3-0x5BF9 Summary for REPORT (Count=6): 0x5C07-0x5C3D Total: 46430 0x5C4B-0x5C81 Average: 7738 0x5C8F-0x5CC5 Maximum: 9276 0x5CD3-0x5D09 Minimum: 5716 0x5DC4-0x5DCB L O O K 0x5DD2-0x5DDC G R E A T ! 0x5DE4-0x5DE7 /\ 0x5DED-0x5DF2 < oo > 0x5DF8-0x5DFC \/\/ 0x5E5F-0x5E87 SUMMARY REPORT 0x5E8C-0x5EFB ID CUSTOMER NAME MO DA YR BALANCE 0x5F00-0x5F3F -- ------------- -- -- -- ------- 0x5F44-0x5F83 ASO Joe Anybuyer 08 31 84 6635.06 0x5F88-0x5FC7 AUM Barney Addsmore 08 31 84 9275.81 0x5FCC-0x600B BGN John Goodguy 08 31 84 5715.98 0x6010-0x604F OMC Mary Ordersbodkins 08 31 84 8975.72 0x6054-0x6093 PCI Fred Paysontime 08 31 84 6876.93 0x6098-0x60D7 SRC Sally Sendemback 08 31 84 8949.89 0x60E0-0x6107 Summary for REPORT (Count=6): 0x610C-0x6145 Total: 46430 0x614A-0x6183 Average: 7738 0x6188-0x61C1 Maximum: 9276 0x61C6-0x61FF Minimum: 5716 0x6248-0x628F You've returned to the Reports Menu where you can choose other reporting 0x6295-0x62D9 options or to return to the Main Menu. Let's head for the Main Menu. 0x62F1-0x62F9 Press the 0x62FC-0x630B appropriate key 0x6315-0x6337 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x633D-0x6351 ESC to previous menu 0x6357-0x636A ESC to previous menu 0x6389-0x639C ESC to previous menu 0x63A6-0x63A8 ESC 0x63D6-0x63DF Good job, 0x63E4-0x6407 You can head out of InfoStar+ now. 0x641C-0x6421 Press 0x6424-0x6425 ^K 0x6428-0x643B X to leave InfoStar+ 0x6447-0x6469 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x646F-0x647A ^KX to exit 0x6480-0x648A ^KX to exit 0x64AB-0x64AC ^K 0x64AF X 0x64B7-0x64C1 ^KX to exit 0x6538-0x653E Press X 0x6544-0x654C X to exit 0x6577-0x65A0 Look at all you've learned in this lesson! 0x65AF-0x65C4 How to take shortcuts: 0x65D3-0x65F2 - typing a few letters to select 0x65F8-0x6621 a field name, instead of pressing RETURN 0x6630-0x664F - branching to other screens and 0x6655-0x666F programs in the Exit Menu 0x667E-0x666A3 How to move to the next screen with ^N 0x66B3-0x66CB How to ask for SUMMARIES: 0x66DA-0x66E8 - record counts 0x66F7-0x66FE - totals 0x670D-0x6734 - average, largest, and smallest amounts 0x6758-0x67A7 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ IT'S TIME FOR THE PLAY MONEY GAME! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 0x67B2-0x67D9 And here........'s your host--STARTUTOR! 0x6899-0x68B5 It's good to have you here, 0x68D9-0x6908 As our only contestant you'll play against 0x6922-0x6951 the MONEY BOARD for instant $PLAY MONEY$. 0x6987-0x69B6 (Of course you won't win any real money here-- 0x69D0-0x69FF just a better understanding of how to create 0x6A19-0x6A48 summary reports!) 0x6A7E-0x6A91 To start the game, 0x6A98-0x6AA5 , just give me 0x6AC2-0x6AF1 the correct answer to this question: 0x6B14-0x6B3C Would you like to play? (Y/N) 0x6C3E-0x6C41 /\ 0x6C47-0x6C4C < ** > 0x6C52-0x6C56 \/\/ 0x6C6F-0x6C72 Type 0x6C75-0x6C77 Y 0x6C7A-0x6C89 to play the game 0x6C8F-0x6C98 Type 0x6C9B-0x6C9D N 0x6CA0-0x6CAF to skip the game 0x6CBB-0x6CCB Press Y or N only 0x6D18-0x6D24 INSTRUCTIONS: 0x6D2C-0x6D60 To play the game, just use the cursor commands listed 0x6D66-0x6DA3 below to move the cursor to a dollar sign. Then press RETURN. 0x6DAB-0x6DBA CURSOR COMMANDS: 0x6DC2-0x6DD0 ^E= up one line 0x6DD6-0x6DEF ^A=left $ ^F=right $ 0x6DF5-0x6E05 ^X= down one line 0x6E6B-0x6E82 $ $ $ $ 0x6E94-0x6EAB $ $ $ $ 0x6EBD-0x6ED4 $ $ $ $ 0x6EE6-0x6EFD $ $ $ $ 0x6F63-0x6F9E Selections: ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ 0x6FA6-0x6FE8 <> 0x6FEE-0x7029 Remember: you have seven turns--that's seven chances to win! 0x70D0-0x70F7 Switch off the instructions by pressing 0x70FA-0x70FB ^K 0x7105-0x710C Press ^K 0x7135-0x7180 If you're lucky, you'll pick the dollar signs with lots of play money behind 0x7186-0x71CC them! So position the cursor, and press RETURN to make your selection. 0x71D4-0x71E3 CURSOR COMMANDS: 0x71EB-0x71F9 ^E= up one line 0x71FF-0x7218 ^A=left $ ^F=right $ 0x721E-0x722E ^X= down one line 0x7294-0x72AB $ $ $ $ 0x72BD-0x72D4 $ $ $ $ 0x72E6-0x72FD $ $ $ $ 0x730F-0x7326 $ $ $ $ 0x738C-0x73C9 Selections: ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ ______ 0x73CF-0x73DC YOUR WINNINGS: 0x73E0-0x73F0 BEHIND THE SCENE: 0x73F8-0x740F PLAY MONEY SUMMARY: ____ 0x7415-0x7423 Total: ______ 0x7427-0x7435 Total: ______ 0x743B-0x7449 Average: ______ 0x744D-0x745B Average: ______ 0x7462-0x7470 Maximum: ______ 0x7474-0x7482 Maximum: ______ 0x7489-0x7497 Minimum: ______ 0x749B-0x74A9 Minimum: ______ 0x7747-0x7767 Use the CURSOR MOVEMENT commands, 0x776D-0x7792 or press RETURN 0x783E-0x785F You have already selected this one 0x7B46-0x7B65 How much play money did you win? 0x7B6C-0x7B91 Type TALS in the PLAY MONEY SUMMARY 0x7B98-0x7BAC blank to find out! 0x7BD8-0x7BFD /\ 0x7C03-0x7C25 < ** > 0x7C2B-0x7C30 \/\/ 0x7D45-0x7D49 Type 0x7D4C T 0x7D4F-0x7D72 to request a total of your winnings 0x7D78-0x7D7C Type 0x7D7F A 0x7D82-0x7DA7 to list the average amount you've won 0x7DAD-0x7DB1 Type 0x7DB4 L 0x7DB7-0x7DD1 to list the largest amount 0x7DD7-0x7DDB Type 0x7DDE S 0x7DE1-0x70FC to list the smallest amount 0x7EBB-0x7F05 *************************************************************************** 0x7F0C-0x7F56 * * 0x7F5D-0x7F71 * Congratulations, 0x7F78-0x7F82 , you won $ 0x7F85-0x7F98 .00 in play money!!! 0x7F9F * 0x7FA6-0x7FF0 Nice joke. * Too bad you're not in Vegas. * 0x7FF7-0x8041 * * 0x8048-0x8092 * Compare your summaries with the Amount Summaries behind the scene * 0x8099-0x80E3 * to see how you did. * 0x80EA-0x8134 *************************************************************************** 0x8309-0x830C /\ 0x8312-0x8317 < ** > 0x831D-0x8321 \/\/ 0x83FA-0x8412 That really sums it up! 0x842F-0x846B Now that you're an expert at running Quick Summary Reports, 0x8477-0x84B3 you're ready for Lesson 3. There you'll learn how to use 0x848F-0x84FB FORMSORT, MicroPro's speedy sorting program. 0x8515-0x8551 You know you can always review this lesson as often 0x855D-0x856A as you want. 0x863A-0x8644 Time to go! 0x89EB-0x89F1 RETURN 0x89F4-0x8A02 to continue or 0x8A05-0x8A0A ESC 0x8A0D-0x8A13 to exit 0x8A4A-0x8A6E You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x8BBB-0x8BC1 \ /\ 0x8BD6-0x8BDE < ** > 0x8BF3-0x8BFA \/\/ 0x8C35-0x8C4D Remember: ^E = up 0x8C53-0x8C6E ^A = left ^F = right 0x8C74-0x8C7C ^X = down 0x90F4-0x90FC MAIN MENU 0x9131-0x9133 1 0x9137-0x914A Forms & Data Entry 0x915F-0x9161 2 0x9165-0x916D Reports 0x9182-0x9184 3 0x9188-0x9190 Sorting 0x91A5-0x91A7 4 0x91AB-0x91BB System Building 0x91D0-0x91D2 H 0x91D6-0x91DB Help 0x9249-0x926B Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x92B6-0x92C0 ^KX to exit 0x92C4-0x92D3 ^J for more info 0x92D9-0x92DF Choice: 0x9F37-0x9402 REPORTS MENU 0x9445-0x9447 1 0x944B-0x9463 Create a Quick Report 0x9478-0x947A 2 0x947E-0x9497 Create a Custom Report 0x94AC-0x94AE 3 0x94B2-0x94C3 Print a Report 0x94D8-0x94D9 H 0x94DE-0x94E5 Help 0x9553-0x9575 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x95C0-0x95D3 ESC to previous menu 0x95D7-0x95E6 ^J for more info 0x95EC-0x95F2 Choice: 0x95FF-0x964E] ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x9654-0x96A1 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x96A8-0x96D1 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x96D8-0x9723 SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^N=next screen ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x972A-0x9776 HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x977D-0x97CA OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=toggle 2 <-> 4 column display 0x97D1-0x9820 ________________________________________________________________________________ 0x982D-0x987C 0x9882-0x98B4 The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x98BA-0x9907 A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x990D-0x995A L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x9960-0x99A7 SPACE=no save -> field selection R=save form -> Run the report 0x99AD-0x99EB (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x99F2-0x9A41 0x9A50-0x9A62 Enter report month: 0x9A69-0x9AB4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x9ABA-0x9B05 CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x9B0C-0x9B54 OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart Program in Action